Kitara's forgotten love, Sesshomaru's promise
by Hikaritenshi2000
Summary: Sesshomaru realizes that Kagome is his best friend, Kitara's reincarnation. When Sesshomaru tells Kagome, how will she react? SessKag pairing. capter three is now up.
1. Memories

Chapter one- Memories

Sesshoumaru stood beside a cliff looking over his lands and his childhood with his best friend, Kitara. Kitara was an inuyoukai and Princess of the Eastern Lands. When they were little kids, Sesshoumaru would go over to the Eastern Castle and play with Kitara in the gardens. He remembered when he made a promise to her all those years ago and he still has the intension to keep that promise, but something bad happened.

Flashback

Sesshoumaru went over to the Eastern Castle on the day of Kitara's tenth birthday. Back then, Sesshoumaru was thirteen.

They were playing tag that day in the gardens when Sesshomaru asked Kitara to come to him so that he could ask her a question.

" Umm… Kitara, will you promise me something?"

" Well it depends on what it is."

"… Will you become my mate when we're older?"

"…"

" Kitara, say something. Please?"

" Of course I will. I was just a little shocked to hear you asking that."

" Well you didn't have to say that you did if you didn't want to."

" But I do want to become your mate when we're older." With that said, Kitara pounced on Sesshoumaru and hugged to so tight that he couldn't even breath.

End Flashback

Sesshoumaru smiled to that day but saddened when he remembered what had happened next.

Flashback

Sesshoumaru and Kitara was playing hide and seek. It was Sesshoumaru's turn to find Kitara but when he was searching for her scent, he found that she had wondered off of castle grounds.

He went after her but when he found her, she was in of blood, her blood. He could still hear her heart beating but it was slow and faint.

He walked over to her, picked her up and tried using Tensaiga on her but it wouldn't heal her. Then Kitara said," Sesshoumaru, don't try either way I'm going to die."

"Kitara please don't go. You made a promise to me remember?" Sesshoumaru cried.

"I'm so sorry Sess…" She trailed off as she went limp in Sesshoumaru's arms.

"NOOOOOOOO," Sesshoumaru yelled and that was the last of Kitara.

When he walked back to the castle with Kitara in his arms, the eastern lord and lady stared at him angrily. He explained it all to them and the lady stared to cry. A few days later they had a funeral and Sesshoumaru started to feel like he didn't need emotions. Then his mother died a few weeks later and the feeling started getting worse. His father had taken a human as a mate and had a hanyou child and Sesshoumaru became emotionless after all that.

End Flashback

Sesshoumaru left from the edge of the cliff and headed back to his castle.

Meanwhile with the Inu-tachi

Inuyasha barred Kagome from the well." How many times do I have to tell you this wench! YOU'RE NOT GOING HOME!"

Kagome's eyes slitted and her face snuck toward his. Inuyasha suddenly felt very afraid and wished his mom was here.

"Inuyasha," came her voice in a vehement whisper, "SIT! SIT SIT SITSIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" It looked as though Inuyasha was trying to dig his way to America as the light from the rosary brought him crashing into the earth repeatedly. Barely able to drag his head up, he couldn't even protest as he saw Kagome fly off in a blind rage down the well to her time. As this happened, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kilala sat on the ground looking at them with sweat drops behind their heads.

* * *

**Hey this last part with the Inu-tachi was recommended from a friend/reviewer. Thank You!**


	2. dreams

Chapter two- dreams

Kagome's POV

Stupid arrogant jerk. Can't even go home for three freaken days**. :sigh: **Oh well might as well get this trip over with.

End POV

Kagome walked out of the well house and into her house

" Kaa-san, nii-chan, jii-chan, I'm home!" She screamed.

" I'm in the kitchen honey. How did the shard hunting go?" Her kaa-san asked.

" If you mean Inuyasha pressuring you to go faster and him yelling at us that we have to at least find five shards a day, then its fine. **(I'm exaggerating),"** Kagome answered sarcastically.

" It couldn't have been that bad now could it?"

" Are you kidding me? The tachi is going to die if he keeps driving us like slaves!"

" Well you go take a bath, dinner's going to be ready in 15 minutes."

Kagome ran to her room and put her bag away. She took a bath and went to eat dinner. After dinner she went up to her room and did some homework. At midnight she went to bed. ' Thank goodness its Saturday today,' Kagome thought. She turned off the light and went to bed with a very strange dream.

Kagome's dream

Kagome was standing in a beautiful garden. In the middle of the garden, there were two children; a girl and a boy.

She walked up to them and said hi, but the kids didn't hear her. She touched the girl's shoulder but her hand went right though her.

The little boy said," Hey Kitara, can I ask you something?"

" Sure, Sesshy."

**A/N: just think of the flashbacks Sesshy had until the point where Sesshy finds Kitara in a pool of her blood and I know that the last part isn't what she actually said. Back to the story now.**

" NOOO!"

Kagome watched it all. She was crying for Kitara as Sesshy cried for her.

End of Kagome's dream

Kagome woke up with her alarm clock going off. ' That was a weird dream.'

(Kagome)

'Who's there?'

(I am Midoriko!)

' Midoriko? What are you doing in my head?'

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN**

**Sorry for the cliff hanger. I'm kinda in a rush so I'm writing this really fast. NO duh!**

**Vocab:**

**Tachi: group**

**Okaa-san(kaa-san): mom**

**Onii-chan(nii-chan): brother**

**Ojii-chan(jii-chan): grandpa**


	3. Chapter 3

**(…)-Midoriko talking**

'…'**- Kagome talking**

I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner. (Cry) Anyways I'll give you guys two more chapters after this so be patient please

* * *

Chapter Three- Truths behind her incarnate and her past

(I'm here to tell you about your incarnate.)

' But I already know about her. She's a soul stealing bh.'

(You are wrong. Your incarnate is not Kikyou.)

'If it's not Kikyou, then who is it?'

(It is the little girl you saw in your dream.)

'But I can't be. I'm a miko. How can I be the reincarnation of a youkai?'

(You are her reincarnation because you yourself are a youkai.)

' But how can I be? Did I inherit her youkai nature?'

(No you did not. You are youkai because your family is youkai.)

' My family is ningens just like everyone else in this era.'

(You are to ask your family about this problem, but for now, I am here to tell you to go back to the feudal era.)

' Why? I've only been here for less than a day and now I have to go back?'

(Yes. Everyone is expecting you, even those you wouldn't expect. But before you go, you need to know your youkai nature before you go.)

' But what if I need to talk to you?'

(You will have to call me for I cannot come and go anytime I want.)

'Okay. Thank you Midoriko.'

But Midoriko didn't answer so Kagome took that as a sight that she was gone. She went and took a shower and went down to the kitchen to see what was for breakfast in some jeans and a light blue tank top.

When she got in there, she saw her mom making scrambled eggs. There was some bacon, pancakes, and sausage on the table already. She sat down and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

She suddenly decided to bring up the subject about her family history. " Hey mom? Can I ask you a question about our family?" she asked.

" Of course honey. What would it be?"

" Well I had this dream where this person told me that I was a youkai and she told me to ask you about it if I had any question. So are we youkai?"

" Good heavens no. Why would we be youkai?"

" Mom, I know you're a horrible liar, so spit it out."

" Okay then. Well to tell you the truth everyone from both sides of the family is youkai. To be exact you and Souta are inu-ookami."

"… So you're telling me that I'm some how related to Kouga and/or Inuyasha?"

" You remember Kouga?"

" How do you know Kouga?"

" Oh you said Kouga? I thought you said Ko…wa."

" Mom I know you heard me correctly now spill it. All of it."

" Oh alright. We used to live in the past, until a powerful miko sent us except for your father, here and somehow your memories were erased. You and Kouga used to always play together when you were little. You are Kouga's cousin, but you are in no way related to Inuyasha."

" Good. I didn't want to be related to Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha."

" Oh and Kagome. You're going to turn into your demon form in two days."

" Okay. What?"

" I said…"

" I know what you said. I have to go back today mom."

" Oh well I'll just go with you then."

" Fine but don't blame me if he yells at you."

" Okay."

* * *

**Okay so I'll by posting the next to chapters in the next to or three days so be a little patient. And I'm still really sorry.**


	4. I'M SO SORRY!

I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I WAS GOING TO UPDATE BEFORE THE HOLIDAYS AS A HOLIDAY PRESENT FOR MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS BUT I DIDN'T AND I…I …I WAS SO BUSY I COULDN'T THEN AFTER THAT I WAS GOING TO PLAN ON UPDATING BEFORE NEW YEARS BUT I WAS BUSY. Ok now I'm done! Ok like I said I was busy during the holidays and I was going to update then but I couldn't find the time too! Then I was going to update before New Years but I had to help prepare for a my cousin's wedding so I couldn't as well. I'll try to get all of the chapters I have posted. I promise I'll try to update before the end of January 13, 2006. If I don't, well all of you could send me a whole bunch of complain emails to tell me to update my stories otherwise you won't read and review my stories anymore. For the "I'm sorries" I apologize for that. You must of thought that I was crazy. lol


	5. We're back!

Chappy Four- We're back!

Well after Kagome and Sakura's (Kag's mom) conversation, they went to pack. All the food they needed was in Kagome's pack. After they packed they explained everything to Souta and Grandpa already knew everything. At about 2pm, they left for the feudal era with almost everything.

As they jumped into the well, Kagome had this strange feeling that something or maybe someone was waiting on the other side. She decided to keep this to herself, although that feeling had a good site to it, it also had another feeling that something strange was going to happen.

Everyone looked up to see clear blue sky. Everyone except Kagome was amazed at how beautiful it was here in the feudal era. Sakura and Kagome's grandpa had looked at it like they haven't been home for centuries. Souta was of course amazed. He had never been here before.

Kagome watched as her family took in the scenery. She suddenly felt a strong youkai energy behind them about ten feet away. She reached for her bow and arrows and spun around. To her surprise, she found Sesshoumaru.

"Kitara," he whispered in his low voice.

"Sesshoumaru, what do you want?" Kagome asked.

" Kagome, don't you talk to him that way. He is a prince you know," her grandpa said.

"Old man, who are you?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me Sesshoumaru. After all, I am your father's oldest and dearest friend."

"I don't know what you are talking about. My father's oldest and dearest friend was Kotaru (I think the name's pretty lame, but o well.) and he was a youkai. He also disappeared 50 years ago."

"I will duel you to prove that I am Kotaru."

" Grandpa, are you cra…," Kagome started but got interrupted by a " Kaze no Kizu."

"Oh god. I don't need this right now. I have my own problems t deal with without him in my life," Kagome mumbled.

"Sesshoumaru, what the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hello young Inuyasha," Kotaru (Kag's grandpa) said cheerfully. Inuyasha looked dumbfounded. He knew he was Kagome's grandpa, but he didn't know how he got here.

Suddenly there was a small tornado and Kouga came to join the party saying,"Hey dog turd, did you take care of my woman? If you didn't I'll rip you to pieces. Ah, Kagome, how is my woman ding without me?"

"I'm doing just fine without you Kouga. Now if you wouldn't mind could you let go of my ha…," Kagome sad politely but was again interrupted.

" Oh dear god. Is that Kouga? The Kouga that used to play with my little Kagome?" Sakura squealed.

"Who are you?" Kouga asked.

"Why I'm surprised you don't remember you favorite Auntie."

"NO."

" Yes," Kagome answered.

"Then that means… I finally found you guys," Kouga said while hugging Kagome.

"Hey get you filthy hands off of her ya fleabag," Inuyasha yelled pulling Kagome away from Kouga.

"Well she's my cousin. I haven't seen her for 50 years!" yelled Kouga pulling Kagome back to him. Well what Kouga said made Inuyasha let go.

"What? I am totally confused here."

"I am as well," Sesshoumaru sad while turning to Kagome.

"Well it'll take a while and Souta's gonna get bored. Why don't we go to the village first?" Kagome asked.

"Fine," everyone answered.

They walked in silence. There were some glares from Inuyasha to Sesshoumaru and vise versa. When they got there, they were greeted with a "Kagome" from Shippou, and a "Hi" and "Hentai" from Sango.

"Um, Kagome? Why is Sesshoumaru here? And who are they?" Sango asked.

"Oh, well they're my family and I don't really know why Sesshoumaru's here in the first place," Kagome answered.

"Wench. Hurry up and explain so that I could get back to my duties," Sesshoumaru growled.

"Ok. You don't have to get your pants up in a bundle," Kagome mumbled.

"Nani?"

"Oh nothing."

"Ok then well I don't really know."

"Then perhaps I can explain," a voice said behind them.

" Lord Imaki. What do I have the pleasure of this visit?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Well I came to explain what my daughter can't," Lord Imaki (Kag's dad) answered.

"What? Mom you have a lot of explaining to do!" Kagome yelled.

"Oh. I guess I missed that part. Hehe! Oh, well he's your father and he's the Lord of the Northern Lands."

Kagome tried to process the information, but couldn't so fainted. Well to her luck Kouga and Inuyasha caught her. They both growled and set her down on the ground softly and started to fight verbally.

Imaki explained everything and by the time he was done. Kagome woke up. Shippou and Sango tried to calm her down about the 'my dad's alive?' thing. She eventually calmed don and sat quietly with Shippou in her lap.

"Well I'm glad I get to see my dad again but I'm so freaked about being a Princess," Kagome sighed.

"Well we're going to have to go to the castle tomorrow s get a good nights rest," Imaki said.

"Okay." With that Kagome fell fast asleep.

During all this Souta sat back and listened not really wanted to get in the way.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for being patient. And please review. And thank you reviewers. **


End file.
